


In Flagrante

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of pet ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryeyedsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/gifts).



Roy's lips are against her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. She clenches her legs at his waist. He mumbles, ardent and incoherent into her collarbone.

Riza can't feel anything but him — the heat of his skin, his hair wound about her fingers — until something cold and wet presses against the sole of her foot.

Riza yelps. Roy startles. He rolls off of her and off of the bed.

A thud and an emphatic "Fuck!" follow.

Hayate stares at Riza, tongue lolling.

"You lied about locking the door again."

His voice drifts up, profoundly resigned.

"I was preoccupied at the time."


End file.
